Kurama's Revenge
by Naoko Matatabi
Summary: A one-shot sequel to my story "Surprise". Kurama will not rest until he has avenged his name. Naruto will rue the day he first called him Fuzzbutt!


So I now its been a long time since I've UT anything up. I had this story written in December but kept procrastinating. Hopefully this is the first of many new uploads and I'll get back into the swing of things. I hope you like the story!

I also apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm posting this without my beta's approval because I know she's busy.

This is a continuation of another fix of mine called "Surprise" You can read this one on its own but I'd highly recommend reading the other one first.

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or any recognizable characters from the show or magna._**

* * *

It was a glorious day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the trees were green, and the sky was blue. It was a beautiful and perfect day…

"No!"

…and then it all went downhill.

"Why not? You're always bugging me to be more active, and now that I want to do something you say no." Kurama almost whined from within Naruto's head, because he was the great Kyuubi and as such did not whine.

"And you had to choose now?! Did you not just see that mission? I am tired. I am going to my apartment and napping until the apocalypse or Sakura-chan comes to wake me up." Naruto thought back to him.

"Such a loving friend, comparing your teammate to the apocalypse. Ya' know what that sounds like to me? That sounds like pent up anger and frustration. You should really work that out. Maybe we should go train. Yeah training would help you release all that bad energy!" Kurama said enthusiastically.

"For the last time, NO! If you want to go train so badly then you can do it yourself!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his apartment door shut.

"Runt, if you haven't noticed I can't exactly go anywhere."

"Fine!"

A few hand signs later there was a Naruto clone standing next to the original. "Go train. Just leave me alone." Naruto pleaded desperately.

"Really?!" Kurama asked excitedly, still so uncharacteristically happy.

"Yes. Now get out."

Without another word Naruto turned and fell onto the couch, already half way to dreamland.

"Thanks Runt!" Kurama shouted as he left.

Naruto smiled, finally peace and quiet. Before he was claimed by the relieving embrace of sleep, Naruto vaguely had the notion that letting Kurama loose was not the best idea. Oh well, he could deal with it after some rest.

Meanwhile Kurama was laughing manically to himself. He couldn't believe the brat had actually done it. He had let him out unsupervised, and while he had no alibi! It was perfect! He could pull any prank and then blame it on the poor unsuspecting Naruto. It was payback time. Naruto would rue the day he dared to call Kyuubi no Yoko, the great Bakegitsune, Lord of the Kitsune, a name as degrading as Fuzzbutt. Echoes of the other biu's mocking and laughter still haunted him. Yes, the runt would pay.

Briefly Kurama thought about how Naruto trusted him on his own, and that maybe he shouldn't do this, but the memory of Shukaku laughing his sandy tail off pushed all thoughts of mercy aside.

It wasn't until Kurama reached the main market that he realized he had no actual prank planned. However he refused to allow this fact to disturb him. He was practically the king of tricksters, he'd think up of something.

Three hours. It had been three hours and Kurama had yet to think up of a proper trick. If Kurama didn't know better, and he did, he'd think he was losing his touch.

"Here ya go, one miso ramen."

Kurama looked up. Somehow he had made his way to Ikura's ramen stand.

"I didn't order anything Old Man."

Tetchui just smiled at him in that old grandfather type way. "It's what you always order when you're down Naruto."

Kurama frowned before remembering he still looked like Naruto. "Thanks, but I don't have any money with me."

"I'll just add it to your tab." Tetchui said, chuckling a little.

Kurama shrugged and nodded his thanks. "Itadakimas."

The fox slurped his ramen with thoughtfulness. There just had to be a way to prank that Runt.

His very reputation (what little of it there was left) as a vengeful kitsune was on the line!

"Naruto-kun, could you help me with these?" Ayame asked, gesturing to some pots on the top shelf.

"Sure." Kurama replied, still immersed in his own thoughts as he helped Ayame.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. You're always so helpful around here."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Kurama muttered.

Taking a seat, Kurama pondered just how to prank a village prankster.

_Village prankster….village….prank…helpful…_

"Helpful!" Kurama exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "That's it! Thanks Lady!"

With that Kurama dashed out of the ramen shop as fast as he could go. He had a prank to pull.

**Five Hours Later**

"Where is that damn fox?" Naruto muttered to himself for the hundredth time. After his nap, the true possibilities about the havoc Kurama could cause had hit Naruto, leading him to promptly scouring the village for the kitsune.

"Fuzzbutt! Fuzzbutt, where the heck are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around to see his pink haired teammate smiling at him.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered warily. The only time Sakura smiled at him was when he did something wrong and she was about to beat the stuffing out of him.

"I wanted to say thank you for earlier."

"Y-you're um, you're welcome?"

"Anyway, I've got to get going. Ja-ne."

Naruto shuttered as Sakura walked by, he just knew that any second now a superhuman punch would be coming his way and send him off who knows how far. However Sakura kept walking, unaware of how uncharacteristic Naruto found her behavior.

"That was weird."

Naruto wondered what she had meant by 'thank you for earlier', he didn't remember seeing Sakura at all that day. However he wasn't going to question his good fortune of not getting pummeled and decided to continue on with his search.

As Naruto moved deeper into the village, more and more people waved him down to thank him. If the villagers were to be believed he had carried crates of vegetables for the grocer, polished all the weapons in the smith's shop, filled out paper work for Baa-chan, retrieved that damn cat Tora, and cleaned the ANBU's masks, all while babysitting some lady's three brats.

Needless to say Naruto was very confused. He had been asleep all day.

Unless….

Suddenly the answer hit Naruto.

"KURAMA!"

_Elsewhere in the village_

"And that little brats, is what is how you make a pit trap." Kurama finished as the three children in his charge stared at him in awe.

"Teach us more Kura-nii!" the middle child yelled excitedly.

The youngest nodded enthusiastically.

"But who would fall for such an obvious trick, Kura-nii?" The oldest asked, looing doubtfully at the large pile of leaves that was obviously out of place on the sandy floor of the training grounds.

"KURAMA!"

The fox, who had changed his appearance to look different than Naruto, smirked cunningly.

"You'll see."

At that moment a yellow and orange blur ran into the training area that Kurama had been using to teach the kids. Being the knucklehead that he was, said blur promptly stepped on the trap and fell into a pit.

"Oh. I guess that's who."

"Kurama! What the hell is this pit for?" Naruto yelled.

"Catching idiots apparently."

"Hey!"

"Well you asked."

"Enough of your sass," Naruto said, channeling chakara to his legs to jump out of the pit, "I have something to tell you!"

This was it, this was the moment Kurama had been waiting for. Naruto would realize that he, the cunning Master of Trickery, had paraded around as Naruto all day helping people and promising to do so again. Now Naruto would be forced to do even more work. It was brilliant!

"When I left the apartment today, everyone has been saying that I helped them. All I did today was nap. Which means only one thing could've happened!"

Kurama could barely withstand his anticipation….

"I made doppelgangers in my sleep!"

Wait, what?

"You what?" Kurama asked in disbelief.

"I know, amazing right?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "I'm such a good shinobi I can do techniques in my sleep! Just wait till I tell the Teme about this!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Naruto think about this," Kurama said, trying to make the blonde see reason. "If you created doppelgangers wouldn't you remember helping everyone because of your shared memory?"

Naruto deflated a little. "Oh yeah. But then why does everyone think I helped them today?"

Kurama decided he'd throw the kid a bone since they'd be there for the next five years if he didn't. "Maybe someone used a henge to look like you."

"But why?"

Kurama facepalmed, did he have to spell it out?

"Think about this Runt, if you helped all those people they are going to expect help again. Your work load just increased ten-fold."

Naruto gasped. "Who in the name of ramen would do such a thing?"

"Just think about it."

Naruto paused for a moment to contemplate who would want to torture him in such a way.

As Naruto's face lit up with understanding, Kurama knew his time had come. Finally, finally his revenge would be complete and….

"Konohamaru!"

Kurama could hear his hopes and dreams burning in the flames of Naruto's denseness.

"That little twerp is trying to prank me! He's gone too far! Thanks for the help Fuzzbutt," Naruto said as he patted a gob smacked Kurama on the back, "I'm gonna go teach that brat a lesson."

Kurama stood frozen in stunned silence as he watched Naruto run off.

To this day only the three children who stood with Kurama have had the unique experience of witnessing the Kyuubi, chakara being of malice, fall to his knees and cry.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing! Criticism is not only welcomed but encouraged. *She says as she hides behind a rock* No really, hit me with your best shot.**


End file.
